


El Camino Hacía el Perdón

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel POV, Daniel feels a lot of guilt about what happened to Robby, Daniel sad, Divorced Daniel, Johnny really cares about Daniel, Johnny worried, M/M, Nightmares, Smut, Spoilers, Top Johnny, lawrusso, spoiler of l third season
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: spoiler 3x10, Daniel siente mucha culpa por lo que pasó con Robby.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	El Camino Hacía el Perdón

**Author's Note:**

> bueno antes qie nada aquí está otro LawRusso fic está enfocado en el capítulo final de la tercera sobre todo agradezco mucho la cara al final de Ralph/Daniel que me inspiraron tanto en hacer este fic lo hice durante todo el día así qie lamento el occ las faltas de ortografías y gramaticales estoy sin beta perdón.
> 
> espero que les guste fue mi aportación de la tercera temporada debo de avisarles qie es spoiler.
> 
> los únicos cambios fueron que Daniel si está divorciado y está una relación con Johnny espero que les guste les dejo leer

_Era otra noche en el Dojo de Cobra Kai desde que descubrí que Kreese había ordenado a sus estudiantes a ir a mi casa para dar esa pelea con mi hija y mis estudiantes, no podía dejarlo ir por alto y más por la forma que casi mata a Johnny en frente de mis ojos estrangulándolo eso hizo que mi ira se desatara y comenzara a pelear con Kreese que se burlaba de mis movimientos yo solo seguía luchando hasta que me agarra desprevenido y me agarra para lánzanos contra la ventana saliendo disparados afuera, ya sentía la sangre cayendo de mi rostro y mirándolo incrédulo viendo cómo saco un vidrio en su mano acercándomelo._

_“Hora de reunirse con Miyagi” – me contesta serio, y justo cuando me acerca el vidrio a mi cara recuerdo los movimientos que me enseñó Chozen y con eso lo desalmo, comenzándolo atacar hasta dejarlo pegado a la pared indefenso._

_En una de esas estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia ya a lado de Johnny que apareció para mirarme serio como que si lo hiciera pero de pronto Sam me grita y con eso se detuvo la pelea con Kreese._

_“Aleja a tus estudiantes de mis hijos” amenace pero el solo se burló diciendo que era un país libre y él podía hacer lo qué quisiera pero tanto Johnny y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo hasta que Kreese dijo que se todo se agregara en el torneo si nosotros ganábamos, él se iba para siempre si no, nosotros nos retiraríamos._

_En seguida vimos que Robby nos miraba con ojos en sus ojos diciéndonos que nos fuera fue un shock para mi al verlo con mis ojos heridos ver a Robby con el Gi de Cobra Kai y que ahora es discípulo de Kreese yo sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ._

_“Por favor Robby no vayas con el” comenté angustiado y con miedo por que ahora Robby sería más peligrosos en las manos de Kreese pero de pronto Robby me mira burlándose de mi expresión._

_“Hay no me hagas reír tu más que nadie me obligo a venir a Cobra Kai tu eres el culpable de que estoy aquí Señor LaRusso y sabes que tengo que agradecerte si no fuera por que me alejaste ahora mismo no me sentiría todo poderoso” comentó y fue idea mía pero su sonrisa se hizo peor como a la de Kreese._

_  
_

Y con eso me despierto con un grito ahogado y con ojos llenos de lágrimas, una pesadilla solo fue eso, pero parecía tan real nunca se me va olvidar ese día de que como Robby nos rechazó y todavía lo hace, no deja que Johnny o a mi que nos acerquemos a verlo y eso se me rompía el corazón al saber Robby nos odia tanto, sobre todo cuando se enteró que Johnny y yo estábamos saliendo, fue tan terrible entre los tres acabamos heridos y enojados, Kreese le había metido tanto veneno en su cuerpo que no sabía cómo encontrar una cura para sacarle todo ese veneno a Robby.

Me sentía muy mal y muy culpable por que fue por mi culpa exactamente es que Robby esta con Kreese en este momento y no a lado de Johnny que es su verdadero padre.

Me volteó a ver y veo que Johnny no se despertó de mi pesadilla y es un alivio no quería que se preocupes por mi, sobre todo si es Robby es el problema.

Ahora mismo Johnny me tenía encerrado en sus fuertes brazos yo tenía la cabeza en su pecho y suspiraba feliz.

No podía creer que Johnny y yo acabaríamos siendo novios, ni en mis más profundos sueños lo pensé, todo esto pasó después de que tuvimos esa reunión de nuevo con Ali en Encino que nos hizo ver cómo nos sentíamos entre nosotros, hasta Amanda y Ali se dieron cuenta que nuestra rivalidad fue una fachada para esconder nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

Me sorprendió mucho que Amanda lo tomo tan bien de que estaba enamorado de Johnny, que ella lo único que quería es que fuera feliz aunque no fuera con ella, eso me hizo que la culpa aumentara en mi pecho.

Pero tanto Amanda como Johnny me decían que no era mi culpa que ya no tenía sentimientos por ella y que no debería sentirme mal por Amanda aunque a veces tengo esos días llenos de culpa.

Nuestro divorcio fue muy bien de hecho fue muy rápido, mis hijos se tomaron más o menos la noticia Sam se alegraba verme feliz, desde que juntamos nuestros dojos para tratar de detener a Kreese, Anthony es más difícil ya que es un niño y como bien sabe él quiere ver a sus padres juntos.

Tanto Amanda y yo le explicamos que ya no sería posible estar juntos si no nos amamos como antes, pero que siempre vamos a estar con el para cuando lo necesita y eso fue lo suficiente para ver que Anthony me sonreía y que estaba bien con la decisión por ver qué tanto Amanda y yo seamos felices no se interpondrá en nuestras relaciones con otras parejas eso hizo que estuviera muy feliz que tanto Sam y Anthony aceptaban mi relación con Johnny.

Es increíble que haya pasado cinco meses desde que nos juntamos como pareja y juntamos nuestros dojos y cinco meses que Robby seguía con Kreese, que nos odia y eso hace que la felicidad que tuve unos segundos se destruyera y ahora sienta ganas de llorar por todo lo que nos está pasando.

Me apartó de Johnny con cuidado para no despertarlo y le pongo una almohada en sus brazos, para luego salir del cuarto e iba al jardín de Miyagi-Do aquí siempre me tranquilizaba cuando todo mi mundo se desmoronaba como en estos mismos momentos.

Ya mis lágrimas caían libremente en mis mejillas como siempre lleno de culpa y de remordimientos a ver que Robby todavía no estaba con nosotros si no con Kreese, que cada día le lava el cerebro al hijo de Johnny y tanto Johnny y yo no podemos hacer nada, mas solo entrenar a Miguel y Sam para el torneo de All Valley que pronto se avecinaba.

No sé cómo va acabar esto pero se que será una verdadera tragedia Miguel contra Robby y Sam contra Tory solo de pensar en cómo terminaría sienta ganas de golpear todo a mi alrededor.

Me siento en el pasto cerca del estanque mirando fijamente el agua, mientras sigo pensando cómo fue que empezó todo esto y fue por mi culpa.

Si mi culpa, si no hubiera descubierto que Cobra Kai estaba abierto de nuevo y que trataba de sabotearlo para que cerrara ahora mismo Robby estaría lejos de Kreese y no hubiera una guerra de dojos aunque eso significaría que no estuviera con Johnny.

Sólo de pensar en esas posibilidades de que no estuviera con Johnny me da ganas de destruir todo en mi paso, lo único que quería es que Robby viniera con nosotros, que sea ese muchacho que conocí por primera vez y no como un matón como Kreese.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando el agua aun con lágrimas en mis ojos marrones hasta que siento un par de brazos en mi cintura arrastrándome a un firme pecho y platicamente me sentó en su regazo y allí supe que Johnny estaba despierto.

“¿Oh LaRusso qué sucede?” me pregunto Johnny besando mis cabellos y me seguía abrazando.

“Nada Johnny no me ocurre nada, lo siento por despertarte” comenté volteando a ver a Johnny y observo que sus hermosos ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación.

“Se que estás mintiendo LaRusso dime que te sucede no por nada te encuentro llorando afuera en el jardín te pasó algo malo dime y me enfrento a quien sea para ver esa sonrisa de nuevo en tu rostro Daniel” comentó amenazando a quien sea que me hizo daño y yo suelto una pequeña sonrisa.

“Solo tuve una pesadilla Johnny eso es todo” confesé sintiendo de pronto su mirada ahora de confundido y yo le doy un pequeño beso, me sentía bien seguro estando en sus brazos.

“Y de que se trató tu pesadilla LaRusso por que debió ser muy espantosa para que estés llorando de esa manera “comentó Johnny mirándome con una preocupación y yo sabía que no debía de mentirle así que me abrazo más a él y suelto la verdad.

“Sobre lo que pasó aquella vez de que Kreese casi te mata y cuando Robby se fue con el con su Gi de Cobra Kai yo le decía que no fuera con el pero él solo me culpo y se burló de mi ya con eso termino mi pesadilla” comenté y veo que la mirada de Johnny me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y yo sentía que una nueva ola de lágrimas estaba en mis mejillas.

“Nada de esto es tu culpa LaRusso me escuchas” comentó adivinando mis pensamientos, además algo tuvo que ver en mi rostro para que supiera que me voy a echar la culpa.

“Si lo es Johnny, si no intentara en cerrar tu Cobra Kai ahora mismo Robby estaría contigo, quizás no estaríamos juntos pero al menos tendrías a tu hijo a tu lado” grite y tratando de libérame en el fuerte agarre que tenía Johnny en estos momentos y me acercó más cerca a su pecho rostro frente a rostro como si nos estuviéramos a punto de besarnos.

“Puede ser, pero Daniel esto tuvo que pasar por que tenía que suceder amor, se que en el fondo todavía te culpas por Robby yo también lo hago y más por ser un mal padre para el, pero no por eso tenemos que vivir con la culpa LaRusso no es bueno, fuiste el mejor sensei para mi hijo y a pesar de todo lo qué pasó entre ustedes no te culpo después de todo fue mi hijo fue que llevo a tu hija borracha a mi casa yo te hubiera avisado pero no lo hice por cómo ibas a reaccionar, como aquella vez que entraste derribando mi puerta” paro de hablar y yo me sonrojo avergonzado recordando ese momento pero es que si estaba muy preocupado por Sam.

“Lo siento creo que exageré mucho ese día pero es que estaba preocupado de mi hija que reaccione de la peor manera Johnny lo siento” seguía avergonzado y veo que Johnny me sonríe y me besa en un corto beso que no tuve tiempo para corresponderlo.

“Lo sé si Robby hubiera sido mujer creo que reaccionaría de la misma forma de lo que tú hiciste después de todos los papás son más protectores con las niñas, pero en fin Daniel ya no te eches la culpa ya verás que cuando ganemos ese torneo y que Kreese se aleje de nosotros, vamos a luchar para que Robby este de nuevo a nuestro lado” comentó Johnny serio yo lo miro sorprendido no esperando que digiera eso.

“No creo que sea fácil Johnny recuerda en cuando nos vio besándonos afuera del centro comercial y comenzamos a discutir los tres además que estaba Kreese burlándose de nosotros, no creo que Robby se aleje de las manipulaciones de Kreese pronto Johnny el nos odia a los dos” comenté derrotado por que todavía me acuerdo de los ojos fríos que nos dirigió Robby yo todavía me estremezco cuando lo recuerdo y Johnny lo nota ya que me abraza como para calentarme como si estuviéramos en el polo norte en busca de calor corporal.

“Yo tampoco lo creo pero LaRusso no hay que perder las esperanzas, Robby ahora está muy confundido y como tú dices está manipulado de ese bastardo pero si podemos acercarnos y tratar de convencerlo no será fácil pero se que en el fondo aun nos quiere, solo la influencia de Kreese está alrededor en su corazón pero se que dentro de a poco Robby regresará con nosotros solo debemos tener paciencia Daniel” termino decir yo estaba sin palabras es increíble lo sabio que se ha convertido Johnny nunca pensé que diría algo así yo solo lo beso y él me corresponde el beso ansioso.

“No sé si pueda tener la paciencia Johnny después de todo Robby me odia y dudo que vuelva ser como el de antes después de la forma de como me comporté por el” aunque Johnny me dijo aquellas palabras para hacerme entrar en razón, una parte de mi corazón sabe que en el fondo todavía se siente culpable de lo qué pasó, veo como Johnny me mira desesperado.

“Que terco y obstinado eres LaRusso, Robby ahora no está entrando en razón y no creo que te odie quizás esté resentido contigo pero odiarte no lo creo después de todo le enseñaste tu forma de Karate en el fondo él siente admiración por ti no pierdas las esperanzas tan pronto Daniel” comentó serio yo lo miro entre triste con un toque de esperanza en mis ojos.

“Tu lo crees Johnny que si siente admiración por mi” comenté con una voz de esperanza que hizo reír a Johnny y me beso.

“Te lo puedo asegurar LaRusso qué tal si vamos a la cama a dormir un poco más tenemos entrenamiento mañana temprano” bostezó pero yo le doy una mirada maliciosa.

“ No lo que quiero ahora mismo quiero que me castigues me he comportado muy mal” comenté mirándolo con esos ojos de Bambi que hace que Johnny caiga en mis pies.

“Y me puedes decir cuál fue tu comportamiento de que te portaras mal LaRusso” comentó mirándome con una sonrisa malvada ya captando lo que deseaba.

“No se, puede ser echándome la culpa de Robby, o tenerte despierto hasta tarde tu decide cuál sería mi penitencia” comenté llevando mis labios a los suyos y él me corresponde el beso y comienza a levantarnos yo pongo mis piernas en su cintura y mis manos a su cuello para ir directo a la habitación, no nos dejábamos de besar hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino de inmediato me deposito de la cama y me quito mi ropa, para después el rápido se desvistió hasta quedarnos desnudos y enseguida se acuesta encima de mi y nos veíamos con una sonrisa tonta en nuestros rostros .

“Puede ser ambos has sido un niño muy travieso” y con eso comienza a besar todo mi cuerpos y yo estaba jadeando de placer sintiendo sus besos en mi cuerpo calman mis sentimientos de culpa y remordimiento.

“Oh… Johnny” gemí su nombre cuando su boca se metió de golpe a mi polla y eso hizo que viera las estrellas literalmente observó como Johnny trata de no reírse alrededor en mi polla, llevo mis manos a su cabello para acercarlo más y que me la comenzara a chuparla con más rapidez, se sentía maravilloso tener su boca en mi pene fue una sensación espectacular pero de inmediato se apartó y yo gimo entre de tristeza y molestia.

“Tranquilo LaRusso ya vendrá un mejor castigo que ese, confías en mi” comento sonriendo mientras en el cajón del buró saca un lubricante yo solo gimo por lo que iba venir.

“Por supuesto que confío en ti Lawrence” comenté con una voz bien ronca y veo que Johnny me sonríe y me besa yo le correspondo ansioso el beso hasta separarnos por falta de aire, observo fascinado como Johnny comienza a untarse dos dedos para luego llevárselo a mi entrada y poco a poco los mete uno por uno, cuando siento sus dedos dentro de mi saco un enorme gemido.

“A así que este pequeño niño le está gustando su castigo” comentó moviendo sus dedos buscando la próstata mientras yo seguía gimiendo y llevando mis labios a los suyo.

“Si me gusta mi castigo mucho por favor Johnny continua no pares” comenté gimiendo a ver que paro sus dedos sin llegar a mi próstata.

“Por qué lo haría este es tu castigo lo olvidas” comentó besando mi hombro pero aun sus dedos están mi trasero.

“Por favor Johnny” Gemí de frustración a ver que no los movía y yo tuve que mover mi trasero para tocar sus dedos, pero Johnny me lo inmoviliza con su otra mano.

“Si me prometes que ya no te vas echarte la culpa de Robby, LaRusso” comentó serio y yo lucho de su agarre y lo veo con ojos de lujuria.

“Te lo prometo pero ahora puedes follarme por favor” comenté desesperado lo único quería era ya sentir su gruesa polla en mi interior.

“Como me lo pediste tan bonito allá voy” comentó ahora sonriendo moviendo rápido sus dedos a mi próstata y eso hizo que viera las estrellas y gimiera su nombre “No sabes lo mucho que amo que dices mi nombre gimiendo así no sabes lo caliente que me pones nena” comentó y ese apodo hizo que mi polla se hiciera más grande y Johnny lo nota y se ríe “ así que te gusta que te diga nena no es así LaRusso quien te viera así todo sonrojado, sudado jadeando mi nombre solo por llamarte nena” comentó yo ya no iba aguantar mucho más.

“Por favor Johnny ya follame con tu polla por favor” supliqué y dándole mi mirada de Bambi que hizo que derritiera la mirada de Johnny.

“Esta bien nena todo lo que tú deseas lo obtendrás” me respondió besándome lentamente y yo le correspondo el beso y de inmediato quito sus dedos para luego comenzar untarse su polla y yo miraba maravillado como se la acariciaba y observo a ver que Johnny noto mi mirada ya que saco a relucir su sonrisa más maliciosa en su rostro “ tranquiló LaRusso todo eso será tuyo en unos segundos más no te impacientes más amor” comentó viendo cómo un sonrojo estaba llegando a mi rostro y en seguida se acuesta de nuevo en mi y poco a poco comienza a introducir su pene en mi trasero sacándome un enorme gemido de placer.

“Ohhh... Johnny” gemí su nombre tan alto que estoy seguro que se escucho por todo Miyagi-Do y veo como Johnny se ríe de mí reacción.

“Si Daniel que es lo que quieres “comentó bromeando llevando sus labios a los míos y me besa y yo lo beso agresivamente.

“Que te muevas de una buena vez, si no quieres dormir durante dos meses en el sofá” amenazo al ver que no comenzaba con las embestidas y veo que la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se desvaneció para verme aterrado y yo me reí mucho de su cara asustada.

“Esta bien nena ahora verás lo que es ser follado por el gran Johnny Lawrence” comentó más serio de lo normal y entonces comenzó a embestirme con fuerza y yo estaba gimiendo de placer.

“Si… Johnny… más… fuerte” comenté gimiendo y tartamudo apenas encontrando las palabras y más por la forma que se movía dentro de mi. 

“Quien viera que el campeón de All Valley del 84 y 85 estaría en mi Merced gimiendo misericordiosamente que lo folle de tal manera que no va poder caminar durante días además de estar gimiendo y sonrojado, por mi que me suplica que no deje de follarlo” contesto Johnny burlándose de mi y yo lo único que hago es gemir más alto y que mi polla se haga más grande por sus palabras, trato de llevar mi mano a mi pene pero Johnny no me deja y él la agarra con fuerza sacándome otro gemido “ y si que esta muy desesperado para correrte no es así nena” comentó acariciando con fuerza y moviéndose yo ya veía las estrellas literalmente no iba aguantar mucho más.

“Por… favor… Johnny…estoy…cerca” gemí entre todo este placer trato de llevar mis labios a los suyos, pero el se aparta y me mira sonriendo maliciosamente.

“Con que te quieres correr no es así LaRusso” comentó y yo solo asiento la cabeza desesperado “di que eres mío nena vamos tu puedes di a quien perteneces” comentó serio yo solo gemía de placer.

“Soy tuyo Johnny siempre tuyo” respondí jadeando mirándolo con ojos llenos de placer.

“Así es como yo soy tuyo amor mío ahora córrete” con esas palabras, la embestida y su mano en mi polla moviéndola frenéticamente, llegó mi orgasmo gritando su nombre todo mi esperma llegó a su mano y eso hizo que él también tuviera su orgasmo sentía su líquido adentro de mi trasero y haciéndome gemir aun más y más alto hasta que todo se detuvo.

Cuando pasaron las réplicas del orgasmo Johnny se apartó de mi y enseguida fue por toallas para limpiarnos, yo tengo una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro al tener el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Cuando regresa Johnny comienza a limpiarme con suavidad, hasta quedar limpio, observo que Johnny ya esta limpio al parecer se duchó rápido quitando todo mi esperma y yo me sonrojo por la forma que mi esperma también llegó a su pecho.

Termino de limpiarnos y enseguida comenzó a meterse de nuevo a la cama atrayéndome a sus musculosos brazos y yo acuesto mi cabeza en su pecho teniendo la misma sonrisa de hace segundos y miro que Johnny me mira con un enorme amor en sus ojos.

“Que te pareció te gusto mucho el castigo LaRusso” comentó a verme y yo tuve que fijarme en sus hermosos ojos azules.

“Por supuesto que me encanto muchas gracias Johnny” comenté feliz y veo que comienza acariciar mi cabello suavemente.

“Me alegro que te haya gustado no me gusta verte sufrir Daniel y lo sabes y lo de Robby no es tu culpa así que deja de pensarlo en tu mente que estoy seguro que vas a sacar ahora el tema” comentó serio y como adivinando mis pensamientos me sonrojo.

“Es que no puedo evitarlo Johnny entiende, yo lo entrene fui su sensei, estuvo bajo protección en mi casa, aun en contra tuya, aun así me sentí responsable de tu hijo y como le pago, gritándole que se parecía a ti cuando eras un adolescente, no lo dejé hablar Johnny y luego pasó lo de Miguel y no puedo perdóname de la forma de como lo empujo por el barandal de la escuela todo esto es culpa mía por que si no hubiera pasado eso ahora mismo Robby estaría con nosotros, nunca iba estar en la correccional y no estaría ahora en manos de Kreese” termino decir todo divagando con las manos en movimiento fue un milagro que no haya golpeado a Johnny en el proceso, observo como Johnny me miraba tranquilo antes de darme una sonrisa y acercarme de nuevo a su pecho su rostro cerca del mío a puntos de besarnos.

“Oh… Daniel por que nunca me dijiste que te sentías así, te lo repito por millonésima vez nada de esto fue tu culpa, esto tuvo que pasar por que así, el destino así lo quiso, si entrenaste a Robby fue por que viste un enorme potencial en el, hasta admito que tu y Robby se ven bien juntos como sensei y discípulo, mejor que conmigo estoy seguro, además todos cometemos errores tu estabas enojado con Robby por lo qué pasó con Sam y estabas cegado de dolor y preocupación pero se entiende y lo de Miguel tampoco fue tu culpa, Robby tenía mucho celos de Miguel desde antes y cuando supo que había vuelto con tu hija no pudo controlarse Daniel, debes de entender que no puedes controlar a todo lo qué sucede a tu alrededor, ellos ya son adolescentes y deben ser actos de sus errores como Robby en la correccional y lo de Kreese se aprovechó mucho de Robby que lo manipuló a su antojo nada de esto es tu culpa Daniel y dejarte de culparte por que me siento triste que esto te consuma y no podamos estar juntos felices por esta maldita conversación” termino decir y yo lo miro asombrado no esperando esto seguro que este es el Johnny Lawrence que me enamore, nunca pensé que me contestara eso normalmente Johnny es muy impulsivo y no de palabras reconfortantes, yo lo único que hago es besarlo y abrazarlo y enseguida él me corresponde y besa mi pelo.

“Como es que te merezco después de todo nuestros problemas aun si, no me culpas de lo qué pasó con Robby” comenté con voz quebrada sin darme cuenta estoy llorando de nuevo, veo como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y me daba un beso en mi frente para después limpiar mis lágrimas.

“Eso es por que te amo Daniel LaRusso y a pesar de todo seguimos siendo humanos y cometemos errores yo jamás te culpe por lo de Robby” comentó y yo levanto una ceja como no creyendo lo que decía y veo que se sonroja un poco “bueno un poco pero eso fue antes de que nuestros sentimientos cambiaran a rivalidad a amor, LaRusso te amo y quiero dejar todos nuestros errores atrás además tu lo que más necesitas es ser feliz en este mundo y personalmente a mi me gustaría que regresaras como eras antes, cuando hablas demasiado que me mareas de tanta platica qué haces que estoy sospechando que tienes una batería interminable por la forma de la que hablas sin parar, también ver esos ojos de Bambi todos los días pero sobre todo ver esa hermosa sonrisa y esos hoyuelos en tu rostro eso es lo que más me gusta de ti y soy yo el que no te merece después del todo el daño que te hice desde que fuimos adolescentes” termino decir y de nuevo Johnny Lawrence me deja sin palabras es increíble lo que este hombre puede lograrme para callarme con sus palabras pero sobre todo con todas esas hermosas palabras hacia mi persona, hace que me sonroje de tan manera que competiría con un huerto de manzanas.

“Ya te perdone Johnny desde hace tiempo te perdone, por que te amo por cual otra razón no te podía perdonar eso quedó en el pasado- comenté viendo su rostro tranquilo y continuo hablando y no sé que pensar en que me veas a si, nunca antes me habían dicho esas palabras para mi” comenté muy rojo y Johnny lo ve me sonríe y me roba un beso.

“Este fue tu primer cumplido que recibes ni siquiera de Amanda” comentó ahora muy complacido a ser el primero que me decía un cumplido.

“Si, ni siquiera con Ali o Kumiko tu eres el primero siempre tu Johnny” comenté sonriendo a ver cómo una enorme sonrisa salía en su rostro y me atacaba a besos y yo solo me rio, nunca vería el día el que Johnny se emocionara tanto por esas palabras.

“Es por que soy especial”comentó sonriendo y continuando con su besos yo solo lo acercaba más a mi boca para besarlo en un enorme beso.

“Si eres muy especial en mi vida y gracias por saber cómo alegrarme a pesar de mis demonios solo tu logras hacerme sentirme mejor” comenté cuando nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

“Ya ves LaRusso si así te sientes de nuevo, puedes venir y decirme todos tus problemas por que me preocupo mucho por ti Daniel y lo que más quiero es tu felicidad” comentó serio y me abraza a su pecho y yo sonrió aun más hasta hacer mis hoyuelos.

“Por supuesto que lo haré ahora gracias Johnny” comenté a bostezar después un larga noche y Johnny se ríe a ver cómo estaba tratando de mantener mis ojos abiertos.

“En cualquier momento LaRusso y bueno ahora es momento que ambos nos quedemos dormido tanto tu y yo necesitamos descanso y creo que mañana se cancelará la clase de la mañana” comentó acariciando mi pelo y yo sonrió mientras lo miraba cansado.

“Yo creo que si se cancelara y lamento haberte despertado por mi pesadilla y no verme en la cama” comenté sonrojado y veo como me miraba con una sonrisa.

“No pasa nada Daniel en cualquier momento estaré siempre contigo ya sea por tus pesadillas, es por que me preocupo por ti” comentó y yo le sonrió y le doy un beso y él me corresponde el beso.

“Ahora lo sé muchas gracias Johnny” comenté cerrando los ojos no sin antes ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

“Te amo Daniel LaRusso” me dijo y antes de quedarme dormido con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro le respondo.

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> muchas gracias por leer significa mucho que hayan llegado al final.  
> Aquí la versión en inglés  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498749#main


End file.
